My Secret Power
by BadGrammar
Summary: "You must Mikan" "Ah so you like me right?" "Thanks God I have this power!" "Who said you must leave?" "Of course no, you will be here with me til the end of your life" "NOOO PLEASE!" Just read ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story okay and I worse at English so the grammar will be worse sorry ~

I didn't own Gakuen alice!

Chapter 1.

"Honey please get up" "U-uhh-uhhhmm" "GET UP" "uuu—uuhhmmm" "I SAID GET UPP!" SPLASHH "What the hell mom?!" "Hurry get up and get ready this is your first high school and I don't want you to mess it up" "Alright alright"

_Then I'm have a shower take my breakfast and hurry up go to train station. Well is didn't very full today. Suddenly boy with raven hair and crimson eyes sat beside me._

_I stare at him_. He is so handsome, peaceful, and hot ? "Stop staring at me little girl" "W-w-what? I didn't stare at you!" "Don't be such a liar P.O.L.K.A.D.O.T" polkadot? What it means?

1

2

3

"KYAAAAAA YOUUUU PERRRVEERRRRTTTT"

"Cih you make my ears bleed idiot"

"I'm not idiot!"

"Yeah you idiot very very idiot"

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Whatever" with that he leaves. Then I remember he wear same clothes as me…..

"NOOOOO STOPP THE TRAINN AAA"

"Yukihara-san can you explain to me why you late?" "uuu-mm I'm sorry senseii I.." "Enough! I Don't want to hear any excuse, you are unable to join my class today!"

"Whattt?! But.." "No but, this is my decision!"

sigh I can't believe it me, niece of the Principal can't join class.

Damn I hate jinjin so much. _I walk to the sakura park at the backyard and I saw the boy with raven hair sleep under sakura tree._

It must be the pervert _I go to there and yell to him _"HEY YOU PERVERT APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW !" "Geez… can you see I'm sleeping here!" "I DON'T CARE IF YOU SLEEP OR NO! I JUST WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE" "And why would I ?" "BECAUSE YOU PEEK AT MY UNDERWEAR IDIOT!" "I don't peek it you are the one who show me your underwear"

"JAAAAAA! JUST APOLOGIZE YOU BASTARD!" "tch whatever" and with that he leave such a jerk."

~ End Chapter ~

~ Coming Next ~

"What is that sound? It feel so much like pain….." "What are you talking idiot ?" "I can hear that ! it's like screaming"….

"WHATT ?! NOOOO AND NOOO NEVERRR!" "You must! No more rejection because, it's an injunction"

~Is not my original story I take it from comic~

~Next chapter will be long I think…~

~Stay tuned and reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for bad grammar. And this story always Mikan pov.

Chapter 2.

"Geez that jinjin how can he keep me until dark right this…."

Flashback

"Yukihara-san come to my office after school, and no buts!" "haii sensei."

In the office

"Yukihara-san do you know what your fault?"

" Yes sensei I'm late for four times"

" 4 times? Are you kidding me? You late for more than 4!"

"I'm sorry sensei.."

"for your punishment you must write 1000x *I will never late again* in this paper, now!"

"h-h-h-haii sensei"

End Flashback

Geez that jinjin. _I run and run and run in high speed if not mom will kill me but.. _

BLAM.

"What the hell you here polka?" who is it? _I look up and I saw a raven hair boy with hot crimson eyes in front off me. _God why must him of thousand boy in this world?

"Hey you, answer my question." His voice is very calm.. "Hey Polkaa hello" "w-wh-what?" "I said what are you doing here? The school it's over you should go home."

"WHAT?! Who do you think you are huh? And how about you?" "Tch can you just talk not scream huh?" "And why I must follow you?" "And why I must answer the stupid question?"

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"What is that sound? It feel so much like pain….." I said "What are you talking idiot ?" he said "I can hear that ! it's like screaming" I said.

"What are you talking I didn't hear anything." He said.

So that's mean that is someone feel…..

Flashback

It's happens when I'm child. I don't know why but I can hear someone feeling. Example when I broke my friend toys. She said it's okay but I can hear that it's not okay she is Angry with me.

I thought it's just hallucinations but is not. And I call this My Secret Power.

End Flashback

"Oi polka, you okay?" he said. "Umm yeah I'm okay, well you didn't hear that?" I said. "No, You didn't have card right?" he said. "what car-"

"Hyuuga-kun!" someone with short black hair and purple eyes coming. "geez… how many times I said that don't sleep at random place, And you! Who are you?"

"I'm Mikan Yukihara from class B" I said " What are you doing here it's late?" She said.

"Well jinno-sensei give me detention because I'm late" I said. "Well I'm Hotaru Imai, and he Natsume Hyuuga your president of the student council." "W—Whaatt?"

"Surprise Polka? /Smirk/ " He said. "HOW CAN PERVERT LIKE YOU BE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL?!" "Geez can yo-"

"STOP! Hyuuga-kun we have a meeting now and no time for arguing, And you go home now!" She said.

_I'm going home then. _Lucky mom not angry to me. But what about that sound it's feel so much pain and loneliness…? But who's mind? And why ? seeshhh I better sleep now. Tomorrow will be long day.

…

Geez that jinjin he keep me again! Run mikan ruunn your mother will kill you now!

BLAMMM

"itaaiii" "tch You again polka" "What? CAN YOU NOT SLEE-"

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"That sound again!" I said. "What sound ? I can't hear anything." He said

"Hyuuga-kun, the joker already above the limit!" Hotaru said.

"What? What is joker?"

And suddenly Girl with long black hair come, I don't know why but she is just like… ghost?

"WHO IS HER? GHOST? SOMEONE ANSWER ME NOW!"

"Calm down polka, what can we do know just… ESCAPE!" Natsume said.

"WHA-" "Run! IDIOT " Hotaru cut me.

_We run to the student council room._

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I scream. "Relax, I will explain. She is a normal person but… Her soul is sleep now she is a person with Joker soul. That's mean Joker will take over her body if it's already limit. And we student council missions was take a joker from her body." Hotaru explain.

"And why don't you take it now?" I said

"We can't idiot, the one who can take it's me, but I don't know where's the joker." Natsume said.

"Why don't you just try?" I said.

"I have already try but if it's not the right place the human will lost of consciousness" Natsume said.

"So what should we do?" I worry.

"Take this and wear!" Natsume throw me a beautiful necklace.

"What it is?" I said. "Just wear it now!" Natsume said. "But hyuuga-kun she is not your partner!" Hotaru said. "Who's know? Maybe she is" Natsume said.

"I already wear it so what?" "Okay, listen mikan.." _degdeg why why my heart beat fast? _"Oi polka are you hear me?" "Nooo" "Geez YOU!" "ehehe I'm sorry" "Listen, try to focus where that sound come from, got it?" "yeeah"

I try to focus where that sound come from, and then pop out fox ear on my head..?

"Yes! I'm right! She is my partner" Natsume said. "Well congrats Hyuuga-kun" Hotaru said. "Whaa—whaat this all abo-"

SLASSHH

Are you kidding me? A joker card just land right in front of my face?

"Hyuuga-kun we must hurry she is about limit" Hotaru worried.

"Oi polka, where's the card?" Natsume said.

"How can I know idiot?" I said.

"You know! You just need to focus!"

"How can I'm focus when she tried to kill me!"

"Relax, I will save you if she try to kill you, so Focus"

_I try to focus and my finger feel so hot like someone burn it._

"Umm my finger it's very hot" I said

Natsume jump and touch The girl finger, the card come out and the girl fainted.

"Well well well you're so practical polka" Natsume said.

"What did you mean?" I said.

~End Chapter~

~Coming Next~

"WHATT ?! NOOOO AND NOOO NEVERRR!" "You must! No more rejection because, it's an injunction"

"Ah so you like me right?" "W-WHAT NO!" "You like me M-I-K-A-N /smirk/"

Reviews pleaseee ^^.


End file.
